Taken by Lily LP
by LetterAdmirer
Summary: Lily Luna Potter ist die Fotografin des Potter/Weasley Clans. Und jedes ihrer Bilder hat eine Geschichte zu erzählen... / OS-Sammlung mit Bildern über die nächste Generation
1. Intro

**Taken by Lily L. P**

Intro

Hallo Leute,

herzlich Willkommen zu meiner OS-Sammlung. Wie ihr sicher schon gelesen habt, dreht sie sich um die nächste HP-Generation. Lily Luna ist, in meiner Vorstellung, praktisch nie ohne ihre Kamera zu sehen und fotografiert einfach alles und jeden. Einige ihrer Bilder könnt ihr hier sehen und ihre Geschichten dazu lesen.

Aber zu allererst findet ihr hier ein paar allgemeine Informationen, nämlich voller Name, Alter, Haus etc., über die nächste Generation, von denen ich denke, dass sie wichtig sind zu wissen:

Lily Luna Potter:

15 Jahre (4. Jahr) / Gryffindor / Harry & Ginny / Albus & James / rothaarig & braunäugig / Familien-Fotografin

Albus Severus Potter:

16 ¾ Jahre (6. Jahr) / Slytherin / Harry & Ginny / Lily & James / schwarzhaarig & grünäugig / sehr vernünftig und verantwortungsvoll

James Sirius Potter:

18 Jahre (7. Jahr) / Gryffindor / Harry & Ginny / Lily & Albus / dunkel-brünett & braunäugig / Mädchenschwarm und Rumtreiber

Rose Lavender Weasley:

16 Jahre (6. Jahr) / Ravenclaw / Ron & Hermione / Hugo / rothaarig & blauäugig / Streber und Leseratte

Hugo Viktor Weasley:

14 Jahre (4. Jahr) / Hufflepuff / Ron & Hermione / Rose / rothaarig & braunäugig / Fressmaschine und Schachchampion

Fred Lee Weasley:

17 Jahre (7. Jahr) / Gryffindor / George & Angelina / Roxanne / dunkelhäutig, dunkelhaarig & braunäugig / Rumtreiber

Roxanne Katie Weasley:

13 Jahre (3. Jahr) / Gryffindor / George & Angelina / Fred / braunhaarig & braunäugig / Draufgängerin

Lucy Audrey Weasley:

15 (4. Jahr) / Hufflepuff / Percy & Audrey / Molly / rothaarig & blau-grünäugig / Träumerin

Molly Anne Weasley:

7 / Percy & Audrey / Lucy / rothaarig und blauäugig / Labertasche und Lachsäckchen

Louis William Weasley:

13 (3. Jahr) / Ravenclaw / Bill & Fleur / Dominique & Victoire / blond und blauäugig / Sarkasmus-in-Person

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley:

17 Jahre (7. Jahr) / Gryffindor / Bill & Fleur / Louis & Victoire / erdbeerrot/-blond und braunäugig / Rebellin

Victoire Ginevra Weasley:

23 Jahre / (Ravenclaw) / Bill & Fleur / Louis & Dominique / blond und blauäugig / „Vorzeigemädchen"

Ted Remus Lupin :

25 Jahre / (Hufflepuff) / Remus & Nymphadora / -wechselt ständig- / großer Bruder für jedermann

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:

17 Jahre (6. Jahr) / Slytherin / Draco & Astoria / blond und grauäugig / Mädchenschwarm und Herzensbrecher

Lysander Xeno Scamander:

16 Jahre (5. Jahr) / Ravenclaw / Rolf & Luna / Lorcan / blond und braunäugig (sieht aus wie Lorcan) / lebt in seiner eigenen Welt

Lorcan Rolf Scamander:

16 Jahre (5. Jahr) / Gryffindor / Rolf & Luna / Lysander / blond und braunäugig (sieht aus wie Lysander) / sehr bodenständig im Gegensatz zu seinem Zwilling

Alice Hannah Longbottom:

17 Jahre (6. Jahr) / Gryffindor / Neville & Hannah / dunkelblond und grünäugig / selbstbewusst und regelbeachtend (trotzdem aber sehr humorvoll)

Ruby Augusta Longbottom:

15 Jahre (5. Jahr) / Hufflepuff / Neville & Hannah / schwarzhaarig und blauäugig / Tollpatsch

Joa, das wars zu den Infos.

Eins noch: die Bilder sind natürlich weder von Lily noch von mir. Die meisten sind schlicht und einfach ergoogled.

Dann wünsche ich euch jetzt mal viel Spaß und hoffe es gefällt euch.

Macht's gut, _Kay_


	2. 1 A pillow fight is always right

**Taken by Lily L. P**

1. A pillow fight is always right

img850(PUNKT)imageshack(PUNKT)us/img850/3286/w06e( PUNKT)jpg

._Teddy und Victoire nach einer gnadenlosen Kissenschlacht. Mum war nicht sehr begeistert :)_

_T.R.L & V.G.W; Taken by Lily L. P; 2023_

„ Na warte", schrie Victoire Weasley auf und stürzte sich bewaffnet mit einem Kissen auf ihren Verlobten. „ Das kriegst du sowas von zurück, Teddy Lupin!"

Lachend duckte sich Teddy unter dem Kissen weg und schubste Vic mit einer beinahe schon lässigen Handbewegung aufs Bett.

„ Arg!", nuschelte sie ins Laken und kämpfte sich auf die Knie.

Mit einem gezielten Hieb schlug sie Teddy das Kissen um die Ohren.

Das Reißen von Stoff war zu hören und in der nächsten Sekunde flogen aberhunderte von weißen Federn durch das ganze Zimmer.

Teddy landete, etwas überrumpelt, ebenfalls auf der Matratze. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Vic so fest zuschlagen konnte.

Victoire hatte ihm, seine Schreckenssekunde ausnutzend, sein Kissen weg genommen und unter das Bett gestopft.

„ Und, was machst du jetzt?", fragte sie lachend und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.

Teddy schmunzelte über ihr Gesicht, stürzte sich im nächsten Moment auf sie und kitzelte sie bis ihr die Tränen kamen.

„ Nein... Teddy... HÖR AUF MICH ZU KITZELN!", kreischte sie, strampelte und schlug verzweifelt um sich.

„ Was? Ich soll dich kitzeln? Okay!" Lachend zuckte Teddy die Achseln und kitzelte sie weiter.

Als Teddy sich dazu entschloss, seine Verlobte genug gequält zu haben, küsste er sie sanft und rollte sich dann neben ihr auf die Matratze, ihre Hand in seiner.

Die Welt hätte für die beiden stehen bleiben können und sogar das Haus hätte abfackeln können, sie hätten es mit Sicherheit nicht gemerkt.

Doch der traute Moment wurde jäh vom Öffnen der Zimmertür zunichte gemacht.

Teddys Paten-Schwester Lily stand in der Tür, die unvermeidliche Kamera an einem Band um den Hals gehängt.

„ Merlin Teddy, es klang, als hättest du Vic abgestochen!", sagte sie, besah das Chaos im Zimmer und lachte. „ Was habt ihr denn hier veranstaltet?"

Teddy und Vic grinsten. „ Kissenschlacht", sagten sie unisono.

Augenblicklich zückte Lily ihre Kamera und machte ein Bild von den beiden. „ Räumt lieber auf, bevor Mum das sieht. Die kriegt 'nen Herzinfarkt."

„ Wer kriegt einen Herzinfarkt?", fragte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter Lily.

Es war Ginny Potter, Lilys Mum. _Verdammt!_, dachte jeder der drei, in Erwartung des großen Donnerwetters, das überraschender Weise NICHT kam.

Sie schaute sich im Raum um, registrierte die Federn und das Durcheinander, drehte sich wieder um und ging.

„ Das räumst du alleine auf, Ted Remus Lupin!"

**A.N./ So, das war der erste OS. Er ist nicht besonders lang, ich weiß, aber viel mehr gab es zu diesem Bild nicht zu erzählen. Wie fandet ihr es? **

**Macht's gut, _Kay_**

**P.S. Um das Bild zu sehen, müsst ihr obige Internetadresse in eure Suchmaschine oben eingeben und (PUNKT) durch . ersetzen.**


End file.
